The IZ and PPG dare show!
by Suffer The Bear
Summary: Okay! so anyone can submit a dare! just write it in a review! Keep it rated T, or go over if you'd like... :3 I guess I'll accept anything.
1. LET'S GET OUR DARE ON!

**Okay everyone! well, before we start, this is what's up...I was reading this dare show story and it was fantastic! So I decided to do my own...except in a crossover! And since I have nothing good, you guys can submit dares! The dare must be put in a review. No private messages please! The dare must include the following: Your dare, and the people/person that has to do it. Keep the dare at rated T...or over if you'd like...you can dare anyone on the show, even me! :) okay, enough of my mindless blabbering and let's get on with this thing! :) and just so you know, Ashley is the host, A.K.A. me. Okay, I should really shut up now xD**

Ashley: Welcome to the Invader Zim and Powerpuff Girls dare show! I'm your host for today's episode. Great dares, weirdness, what can happen? stay tuned for it all! the Invader Zim crew is here and so are the Powerpuff Girls! Prepare for insanity and (stupid) variety. Go submit reviews with a dare suggestion. Have fun! :)


	2. Pilot

**Okay, here it is! The first episode of the IZ and PPG dare show! I just wanted to do it already xD**

Ashley: Welcome to the dare show! some of you have submitted dares and the guests tonight will be doing them! And here they are!

*Guests come out*

Ashley: it was really hard for me to get them...

Zim: WHAT IS THIS PLACE!

Gir: TACOS!

Blossom: Bubbles, Buttercup and I were busy! (you know...)

Ashley: Thanks for being here! Now let's get started with the dares!

Dib: OKAY! I dare Zim to admit HE'S AN ALIEN!

Ashley: It doesn't work like that...

Dib: Oh.

Ashley: OKAY! Now, first getting dared is Dib!

Dib: What is it...?

Ashley: crazyone256 asked why your head is big.

Dib: Why does everyone ask that!

Ashley: They probably want to know that...

Dib: Okay.

Ashley: Next getting dared is Zim!

Zim: Who's daring me? THE ALMIGHTY ZIM MUST KNOW!

Ashley: okay, crazyone256 dares Zim to kiss Buttercup.

Buttercup: WHAT! NO!

Zim: Yeah I don't wanna kiss her!

Ashley: Well you gotta.

Zim: Fine...

Buttercup: Fine...

Z&B: *Start kissing*

Buttercup: I hated that!

Zim: Well we had to do it...

Ashley: THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING! Okay, next being dared is Buttercup!

Buttercup: I'd better not make out with anyone else!

Ashley: You're not...crazyone256 dares you to kill the FOP.

Buttercup: Sure! :D *leaves*

Blossom: She'll be back in like two minutes.

Bubbles: Yeah! she kills people really quickly.

Buttercup: *arrives* I'M DONE! that was so awesome.

Ashley: Glad you liked it...now it's time for Mojo getting dared!

Mojo: IS IT TO KILL THE POWERPUFF GIRLS! that's my dream.

Ashley: No...crazyone256 dares you to go die in a hole.

All three Powerpuff Girls: YAYAYAYAYAYAAYAYAYAY! *they all start jumping and dancing*

Mojo: No! I don't wanna die!

Ashley: And there's a random hole that appeared in the ground!

Mojo: I don't want to-

*Bubbles pushes him in*

Powerpuff Girls: YAY!

Ashley: I guess Mojo won't be joining us or the rest of the episode, maybe...

Blossom: YAY!

Ashley: Up next getting dared is Blossom!

Blossom: I wonder what my dare is!

Ashley: crazyone256 dares you to kiss Dib.

Dib: WHAT?

Blossom: WHAT! I'm not doing that!

Buttercup: Well I had to kiss Zim...

Zim: YEAH!

Blossom: NO! *runs away*

Buttercup: I've got this. *Chases Blossom and then catches her*

Blossom: I WANNA GET OUT OF HERE!

Dib: I'm not doing this either! *runs away too*

Zim: NOW I'VE GOT THIS! *chases Dib and catches him*

Dib: LET GO OF ME ZIM!

Blossom: LET GO OF ME BUTTERCUP!

Buttercup: Fine, but only if you choose to kiss Dib.

Zim: and I'll only let go if you choose to kiss Blossom.

Dib: Fine...

Blossom: Fine...

*Zim and Buttercup let go*

D&B: *Both start making out*

Ashley: ...

Dib: Okay, we're done.

Blossom: YEAH!

Ashley: Now it's time for Gir to be dared!

Gir: YAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Ashley: crazyone256 dares you to sing the Caramelldansen.

Gir: OKAY!

*music starts*

Do do doo...  
>Hea Yeah-yeah, eah-eah<p>

We wonder, are you ready to join us now?  
>Hands in the air, we will show you how<br>Come and try, Caramell will be your guide  
>So come on move your hips<br>Singing woa-oa-oa  
>Look at you, two clicks<br>Do it la-la-la  
>You and me, can sing this melody<p>

Dance to the beat, wave your hands together  
>Come feel the heat, forever and forever<br>Listen and learn, it is time for prancing  
>Now we are here, we'e Caramelldansen!<p>

Oo-oo-owa-owa  
>Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a<br>Oo-oo-owa-owa  
>Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a<p>

From Sweden to UK, we will bring our song  
>Australia, USA, and people at Hong Kong<br>They have heard, this all around the world

So come on move your hips,  
>Singing Woa-oa-oa<br>Look at you, two clicks  
>Do it la-la-la<br>You and me,  
>Can sing this melody<br>[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/c/caramell/caramell_dansen_english_ ]  
>So come and dance to the beat, wave your hands together<br>Come feel the heat, forever and forever  
>Listen and learn, it is time for prancing,<br>Now we are here, we're Caramelldansen!

Dance to the beat, wave your hands together  
>Come feel the heat, forever and forever<br>Listen and learn, it is time for prancing  
>Now we are here, we're Caramelldansen<p>

Oo-oo-owa-owa  
>Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a<br>Oo-oo-owa-owa  
>Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a<p>

So come and dance to the beat, wave your hands together  
>Come feel the heat, forever and forever<br>Listen and learn, it is time for prancing  
>Now we are here, we're Caramelldansen<p>

Dance to the beat, wave your hands together  
>Come feel the heat, forever and forever<br>Listen and learn, it is time for prancing  
>Now we are here, we're Caramelldansen<p>

Dance to the beat, wave your hands together  
>Come feel the heat, forever and forever<br>Listen and learn, it is time for prancing  
>Now we are here, we're Caramelldansen<p>

(**A/N: I just copy and pasted the lyrics from a website...)**

Gir: YAY! NOW WHERE'S MY TACO?

Ashley: YOU GET ONE LATER! now next up, crazyone256 gave me a cookie! *eats it*

Gir: I WANT A COOKIE!

Ashley: And now, crazyone256 dares Red to eat this cookie with a water packet.

Red: ?... Okay...*eats cookie*

Ashley: Now that's been done. And now, crazyone256 dares Purple to make out with Tak.

Tak: No! I won't do that!

Purple: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ashley: Well you gotta!

P&T: *making out*

Ashley: ...

Tak: *Runs away screaming*

Purple: *Runs away screaming*

Zim: It's so awkward to see one of my leaders running away screaming...

Ashley: I know. Okay, this isn't really a dare, but crazyone256 gives Bubbles some pie!

Bubbles: YAY PIE! *starts eating pie*

Ashley: And now the last dare is for Keef!

Keef: MY TURN! :DDD

Ashley: ... Okay, crazyone256 dares you to get eaten by a walrus!

Keef: Errrr?

Ashley: DO IT!

Keef: Okay!

*walrus comes out*

Keef: IT'S SO BIG!

Ashley: Here, walrus! FOOD!

Walrus: *starts eating Keef*

**this episode is not done yet  
>BYE (for now :P) <strong>


	3. Episode 2 and random conversations!

**The second episode :3**

Ashley: welcome to the second episode of the Invader Zim/Powerpuff Girls dare show! We have some more dares for you. Now, our first dare is for Zim!

Zim: IT BETTER BE WAY BETTER THAN MY LAST DARE!

Ashley: Well, .aly dares you to go on a date with Gaz!

Zim: WHAT! I WON'T GO ON A DATE WITH A FILTHY HUMAN!

Gaz: I don't wanna date stupid.

Ashley: It's a dare! you gotta do it.

Zim: AWW FINE!

Gaz: Fine.

*Zim and Gaz leave*

Ashley: So everyone...

Gir: I'M RUNNING! *starts running around*

Ashley: okay...

Bubbles: Aww Gir is so cute!

Buttercup: K I'm bored.

Dib: it's so awkward to see my own sister dating Zim...

Blossom: Yeah but they don't like each other.

**3 HOURS LATER!**

Ashley: Gosh what's taking them so long?

Buttercup: I DON'T KNOW, SERIOUSLY.

Gir: !

*Zim and Gaz come back*

Ashley: So, how was the date?

Zim: THAT WAS SOOO UGLY!

Gaz: CUZ YOU'RE UGLY!

Ashley: OKAY! now, .aly dares Buttercup to kill the tallest...

Buttercup: AWW YEAH! *runs away*

Blossom: because she's all like-

Everyone: WE KNOW.

Buttercup: I'M BACK!

Blossom: That was so-

Everyone: QUICK.

Blossom: Stop doing that!

Ashley: Okay...now, .aly dares Dib to go in a room with a Justin Bieber!

Dib: WHO IS THAT?

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHH! *everyone runs away*

Dib: What?

*Buttercup comes back with everyone*

Buttercup: YOU BUNCH OF SCAREDY CATS!

Dib: OH YEAH! I hate his music...AHHHHH! *runs away*

Buttercup: I've got him. *chases Dib and catches him*

Zim: GET HIM BUTTERCUP!

Gaz: YEAH!

Buttercup: Hey Dib...you paranormal investigator group thing people are in that door!

Dib: REALLY?

Buttercup: (thinking) _JB'S Waiting..._

Buttercup: *pushes Dib inside door and locks it*

Dib: HEY!

Ashley: next, .aly gives cookies to me, Gir, Bubbles, Zim, Gaz, and Buttercup!

Gir: !

Bubbles: Yay cookies!

Zim: Ugh...earth food.

Gaz: These are good!

Ashley: yeah they're good!

Buttercup: COOKIES ARE FOR BALLERINAS.

Ashley: And now, our final dare, .aly dares Keef to go meet Mojo and be best friends with him for the rest of the chapter!

Keef: ZIM IS MY FRIEND! o well...HI NEW FRIEND!

Mojo: Hi...

Ashley: RANDOM CONVERSATION TIME!

Gir: !

Bubbles: Yay!

Dib (through door:) GET ME OUT OF HERE! BUTTERCUP YOU LIAR!

Buttercup: Ya gotta do what ya gotta do...

JB: ONE LESS LONELY GIRL!

Ashley: Say, what did you and Gaz do on that date, Zim?

Zim: YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW!

Ashley: Okay...

Buttercup: I KNOW! They went to the zoo and adopted a unicorn as their child and then-

Everyone: THEY DIDN'T DO THAT!

Ashley: Since Zim won't tell me, Gaz, what did you guys do?

Gaz: You don't need to know.

Gir: THEY DID TOTALLY WRONG STUFF!

Ashley: NO THEY DIDN'T, GIR! Or I wish they didn't...

Gir: IT'S TRUE!

Zim: SHUT UP GIR!

Gir: THEY LIKE-

Ashley: I guess they went out to dinner or something, or a movie, right?

Zim and Gaz: sure...

Ashley: OKAY! we actually have some more dares!

Gir: REALLY! YAYYYYY!

Ashley: Okay...up next is crazyone256 dares Buttercup to kill the FOP again?

Buttercup: WHAT? THEY DIDN'T DIE?

Ashley: Yeah, crazyone256 said...

FOP: run! SHE'S A DEMON!

Buttercup: I'M COMING FOR YOU! *runs off after them*

Ashley: Meanwhile, crazyone256 gives Bubbles some more pie!

Bubbles: YAY! *eats pie*

Ashley: and now, crazyone256 dares Gir to sing the waffle song!

Gir: YAY THE WAFFLE SONG!

Do you like waffles yeah we like waffles

Do you like pancakes yeah we like pancakes

Do you like french toast yeah we like french toast

Do do do do cant wait to get a mouth full Waffles! **(is this the right one?)**

Gir: YAY!

Ashley: Okay, now crazyone256 gives Gir waffles with tacos in them because he sang the waffles song!

Gir: YAY!

Ashley: Now, crazyone256 dares Zim to go on a date with Gaz AGAIN...

Zim: I hate that filthy human!

Gaz: shut up, stupid.

Ashley: There's something AWESOME in that room!

Zim and Gaz: WHERE!

Ashley: *pushes them through door and locks it*

Zim and Gaz: HEY!

Ashley: DATE IN THERE! and now, crazyone256 dares Buttercup to go on a date with Dib...

Buttercup: But he isn't here! YEAAAH!

Ashley: Dib, you can get out now! *unlocks and opens door*

Dib: THANK YOU SO MUCH!

JB: BABY BABY BABY OHH! DIB COMEEEEEEEEEEEEE BACK!

Ashley: Dib, you and buttercup, date, NOW!

Dib and Buttercup: BUT...BUT!1

Ashley: *pushes them inside car* BYE! **(A/N: I shoved them in the car too xD)**

And now they're gone!

**1 HOUR LATER**

Ashley: WHERE IS EVERYONE?

Gir: *starts dancing around*

Bubbles: I'm so bored! I wanna play with Gir!

Gir: TACOSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Bubbles: tacos gir!

Gir: TACOS!

*Zim, Gaz, Buttercup, and Dib come back*

Ashley: FINALLY! Dib, crazyone256 wants to know how the date went.

Buttercup: WORST DATE EVER! We spent the ENTIRE time in some stupid lab! YOU HAVE TO FLUSH YOURSELF DOWN THE TOILET TO GO IN!

Zim: Were you guys in MY LAB?

Dib: Pshhhh! no...

Zim: WERE YOU! YOU SHALL TELL THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!

Dib: Maybe...

Ashley: how was your date, Zim and Gaz?

Gaz: It wasn't so bad...

Zim: Yeah I liked it kind of.

Ashley: OKAY! Well there were no random conversations, which is UGLY! well, see ya next time on the Invader Zim/Powerpuff Girls dare show!


	4. Episode 3

Ashley: Welcome to the fourth episode of the Invader Zim/Powerpuff Girls dare show!

Buttercup: WHEN'S IT GONNA END?

Ashley: probably never. Anyway, we have some more dares! and Gir, Bubbles, Blossom, and I!

Gir: YAY! I WANNA BE SICK!

Ashley: writes4u gives them two cupcakes!

Gir: YAY! CUPCAKES! *eats them*

Bubbles: I always get food! yay! *eats cupcakes*

Blossom: These cupcakes are good.

Ashley: yeah these cupcakes are good! Now, another dares from writes4u.

Gir: WHAT IS IT!

Zim: that's exactly how you said it when I told you about that machine.

Gir: WHAT IS IT!

Ashley: writes4u dares Buttercup and Gaz to become friends with Mandy from GAOBAM (Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy.)

Buttercup: WHO'S SHE?

Gaz: yeah who is she?

Ashley: I guess you guys would like her. Now, come on out, Mandy!

Mandy: Where am I?

Ashley: A dare show! now BECOME FRIENDS WITH BUTTERCUP AND GAZ!

Mandy: What...

Buttercup: Hey...

Gaz: Yeah, hey...

Ashley: NOW GO BE FRIENDS! GO TO YOGURTLAND ALL TOGETHER! BYE!

Mandy: but what about-

Ashley: HERE'S MONEY! BYE!

*They all leave*

Ashley: now, a message from writes4u to...Dib?

Dib: NOTHING BAD, RIGHT?

Ashley: No! I mean...writes4u tells u to STOP OBSESSING OVER ALIENS AND BIGFOOT AND THINGS LIKE THAT. And wanna end up like Mr. Crocker from FOP?

Dib: Why? and what is FOP?

Ashley: It's annoying. FOP is the fairly odd parents, i think...

Zim: I KNOW RIGHT! not the FOP thing...BUT IT'S ANNOYING!

Ashley: Yeah!

Dib: NO IT'S NOT!

*Buttercup, Gaz, and Mandy come back*

Ashley: Why are you guys all messed up?

Buttercup: Yogurt fight against the people there...

Gaz: I snuck out.

Mandy: I GOTTA GO! *runs away*

Ashley: Okay...well, writes4u dares Zim and Gaz to sing E.T. by Katy Perry and Kanye West.

Zim and Gaz: WHAT!

Ashley: Just do it...

Zim:

I got a dirty mind  
>I got filthy ways<br>I'm tryna Bath my Ape in your Milky Way  
>I'm a legend, I'm irreverent<br>I be reverand  
>I be so fa-a-ar up, we don't give a f-f-f-f-ck<br>Welcome to the danger zone  
>Step into the fantasy<br>You are not invited to the otherside of sanity  
>They calling me an alien<br>A big headed astronaut  
>Maybe it's because your boy Yeezy get ass a lot<p>

Gaz:  
>You're so hypnotizing<br>Could you be the devil  
>Could you be an angel<p>

Your touch magnetizing  
>Feels like I am floating<br>Leaves my body glowing

They say be afraid  
>You're not like the others<br>Futuristic lover  
>Different DNA<br>They don't understand you

You're from a whole other world  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go<br>Lead me into the light

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial <strong>(AN: Copied it off of the internet... :3)**

Ashley: K, got that done...and now more dares from .aly!

Gir: YAY!

Bubbles: Yay...?

Ashley: she gives Zim a flame sword of doom...

Zim: DOOM! I'LL USE THIS ON DIB-STINK! :D

Ashley: Okay! and .aly dares JB to go sing for the tallest, they love his music...?

JB: YAY! wait, who are the tallest?

Ashley: Oh, Justin...

JB: BABY BABY BA-

Ashley: *slaps jb*

JB: AHHH!

Red and Purple: Why are we here? I thought we died...

Ashley: Yeah, but...GO SING FOR THE TALLEST, JB! THEY LOVE YOUR MUSIC!

JB: OKAY! IMMA TELL YOU ONE TIME!

Ashley: errr? and now, .aly wants MOJO TO STOP BEING MEAN! And she threw him a dead fish.

Mojo: Yeah, that HURT! Okay, I'll stop being mean...

Ashley: and the last dare from .aly...she wants freddy kruger to kill keef!

Keef: REALLY? I GOTTA DIE AGAIN!

Freddy: COME OUT KEEF...

Keef: I'M NOT HERE!

Freddy: AHHHHHH! *kills keef*

Ashley: now you must be happy, .aly... and now more dares from writes4u!

Gir: YAY!

Ashley: writes4u dares Gir to become friends with Fred Fredburger from GAOBAM. And writes4u gives them free food!

Gir: YAY FOOD!

Fred Fredburger: FOOD!

*both eat*

Ashley: now, writes4u dares Zim and Gaz to go on a double date with Dib and Tak!

Zim: WHAT! DIB-STINK?

Gaz: ugh...

Dib: NOOOO NOT WITH ZIM!

Ashley: and the next dare is from writes4u and it's for Dib and Tak, to go on a double date with Zim and Gaz...OTHER WAY AROUND! :D

Tak: REALLY?

Zim: Fine...

Dib: YOU DON'T MAKE DECISIONS HERE!

Zim: I CAN!

Ashley: Okay, go date! BYE!

*they all leave*

Ashley: writes4u now dares the tallest to have a water balloon fight!

Red: WHY?

Purple: WHY?

Ashley: just go! *gives them water balloons*

Red: IT'S ON!

*red and purple start throwing balloons at each other*

Purple: I WIN!

Red: NO I WIN!

Ashley: now, writes4u dares Bubbles to meet Kuki from the kids next door and deedee from Dexter's Laboratory!

Bubbles: Err...who are they? O_o

Ashley: You guys are on the same channel?

Bubbles: OH YEAH!

Deedee: What is this?

Kuki: YEAH WHAT IS THIS?

Ashley: A dare show...now GO BE FRIENDS WITH BUBBLES!

Kuki and Deedee: Okay, gosh...

Ashley: and writes4u dares Buttercup to kill Rebecca Black and Justin Bieber!

Buttercup: YEAH! MORE KILLING! *runs away*

Ashley: and everybody gets free cookies from writes4u!

Gir: COOKIES!

Ashley: OH WAIT! Blossom needs to go on a date with someone who's not busy.

Blossom: What? no!

Ashley: What? YES! just go with...i don't know...

Blossom: EXACTLY!

Ashley: who's not busy...?

Buttercup: DONE!

Ashley: that was quick...

Rebecca Black: IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY! MY MOMENT!

Buttercup: SHE'S NOT DEAD? *punches her really hard she dies* YAY!

Ashley: Well, I guess Blossom will go on a date with someone on the next episode...bye!


	5. Episode 4

**OOKAY! Sorry for not updating for a long time, I've been busy. Just READ IT xD**

Ashley: Welcome to the fourth episode of the Invader Zim/Powerpuff Girls dare show!

Dib: UGHHHHHHHH WHEN'S IT GONNA END?

Ashley: Sometime...now, let's get started! with more dares from aly princess of all saiyans!

Bubbles: Wasn't her name last time '.aly?'

Ashley: Yeah, she changed it. Anyway, she gives me a cake the size of Dib's giant head!

Dib: WHY DOES EVERYBODY MAKE FUN OF MY HEAD?

Ashley: But I'll save it for later! and now, aly princess of all saiyans dares Zim to take a mallet and hit Dib with it a thousand times...

Zim: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! DOOM FOR DIB-FILTH!

Dib: What? YOU'LL NEVER GET ME, ZIM!

Zim: *starts hitting Dib with the mallet* HAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS FUN!

Ashley: Okay...and now, aly princess of all saiyans will put Purple in DOOM! She dares Purple to jump into a pool.

**KK I'LL UPDATE SOON BYEEEEEEEEEEE**


	6. NOTE FROM KAWAIIPANDA108

**Hi! so this is just a note...**

**So for those of you who have favorited this story, sorry I haven't updated for a long time. I'm WAY too busy with school (i know :P) and yeah...**

**BUT, the good news is that Winter Break at my school is coming up, so I might be able to update! xD**

**K byeeee! :)**


	7. Episode 5

Ashley: Welcome to the fifth episode of The Invader Zim/Powerpuff Girls dare show! Let's start off with some dares by Toonfanatic05! The first dare is for Zim!

Zim: Yes! does it involve torturing Dib-human?

Ashley: Um, yes actually. Toonfanatic05 dares you to blow Dib's head off!

Dib: WHAT? no!

Zim: YES! *starts preparing*

Ashley: Just giving you all a heads up: The following dare scene will be VERY bloody.

Zim: YEAH! *blows Dib's head off with a giant machine thingy*

Ashley: Ew!

Bubbles: Ewww! I'm so scared!

Zim: MWAHAHAHAH!

Gaz: Thanks, Zim! and I thought you were STUPID!

Ashley: K...next, Toonfanatic05 dares Mojo to destroy Gaz's Gameslave, and then she gets to choose how to get revenge.

Gaz: NO! I love my Gameslave!

Mojo: FINALLY I GET TO DESTROY SOMETHING! *gets hammer and smashes Gameslave*

Gaz: You..YOU WILL PAY!

Mojo: AHHHHHHHH!

Ashley: They'll be back in a while. Anyway, here's another dare from Toonfanatic05! the dare is for Professor Membrane and Professor to destroy each other's labs!

Professor Membrane: Okay...IT'S ON!

Professor: YEAH!

Ashley: Okay, now the next dare is by Toonfanatic05 again and they dare Gir to sing the doom song!

Gir: *looks* The doom song? YAYYYYYYYYYYY!

Zim: Oh, no...

Gir: I'M GONNA SING THE DOOM SONG NOW! DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DO-DOOM!

**~Five days later...~  
><strong>

Gir: DOOMY DOOMY DOOM!

Everyone": Ugh...

Buttercup: WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!

Gir: *pauses, then continues* DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM the end!

Ashley: Okay, now Toonfanatic05 dares Buttercup to torture the Tallests!

Buttercup: YEAH!

Tallests: Again? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH US?

Ashley: I don't think so...anyway, Buttercup, Tallests, get in, NOW! *leads them into door*

Tallests: No! wait, we-

Ashley: Next dare is from Toonfanatic05 dares Minimoose to kill Tak!

Tak: I'm not ready to die! KILL ZIM!

Zim: NO! no one can kill the great ZIM!

Minimoose: ...*gives Tak a disturbing look that she dies*

Tak: AHH! *dies*

Ashley: Well, now the next dares are once again, from aly princess of all saiyans! now she dares Zim to sing 'Home' by Three Days Grace!

Zim: Fine...

I'll be coming home  
>Just to be alone<br>Cause I know you're not there  
>And I know that you don't care<br>I can hardly wait to leave this place

No matter how hard I try  
>You're never satisfied<br>This is not a home  
>I think I'm better off alone<br>You always disappear  
>Even when you're here<br>This is not my home  
>I think I'm better off alone<br>Home, home, this is not a  
>Home, home this is not a home<p>

Ashley: Now that we're done with that, let's go to the next dare! or...aly princess of all saiyans gives Gaz the NEW Gameslave 5!

Gaz: Awesome! tell aly princess of all saiyans that SHE'S SO AWESOME!

Ashley: K, I'll say that. Now, aly princess of all saiyans gives me waffles! Well, this is all for today! hope you watch again!


	8. Episode 6

Ashley: Welcome to episode 6 of the IZ/PPG dare show! the next dare is from ROCuevas, and they dare Gir to pour taco sauce on Buttercup's head!

Gir: YAY! TACO SAUCE! *pours it on Buttercup's head*

Buttercup: Ew! wait a minute...*takes some and licks it* yummy! thanks!

Ashley: Didn't see that coming...anyway, here are some dares from Jokermask18! and he dares Zim and the Powerpuff Girls to fight!

Zim: OH YEAH! IT'S ON!

Blossom: Come on, girls! let's show Zim here what we're made of!

Bubbles and Buttercup: YEAH!

Ashley: Now while that goes on, Jokermask18 dares Mojo to be locked in a room with Gir!

Mojo: NO! I'm getting locked up with a room with the ANNOYING ONE? why do all the bad things happen to me?

Gir: YAY! LET'S BE FRIENDS!

Ashley: Now get in there! *pushes them inside*

**~2 minutes later...~**

Mojo: HELP! *pounds at door*

Gir: DOOM DOOM DOOM! TACOS! HI FLOOR! MAKE ME A SAMMICH!

Ashley: Okay, next dare...Jokermask18 dares Sedusa and Buttercup to compete in a belching contest!

Buttercup: WHY?

Sedusa: WHY?

Ashley: My catchphrase: It's a dare...

Sedusa: FINE! YOU WANNA SEE A REAL BURP? TAKE A LOOK! *drinks lots of soda and then burps* HA!

Buttercup: THAT'S NOTHING COMPARED TO MINE! *drinks lots of soda and burps longer* HAHA!

Sedusa: Okay. you win.

Buttercup: YEAH!

Ashley: Now, Jokermask18 dares Ms. Bellum to show her face!

Ms. Bellum: I didn't know I was in this... But okay... *shows face*

Bubbles: Ooh! pretty...

Blossom: ...

Buttercup: I DON'T CARE!

Ashley: Now the next dare is from Jokermask18 and he dares Gaz to be nice to Dib.

Gaz: NO!

Dib: YEAH!

Zim: HOW'D YOU GET YOUR HEAD BACK? YOU FOOL BOY!

Gaz: *sigh* okay...hey Dib.

Dib: Hey Gaz...

Ashley: Well, I gotta go now so see you in the next episode! bye!


	9. Episode 7

Ashley: Hi everyone! here's another episode of the Invader Zim/Powerpuff Girls dare show! we have some dares from writes4u!

Zim: This better be good...

Ashley: The first dare is for Princess to spend all her money on gameslaves for Gaz.

Princess: WHAT? No! I'm not spending my-fine...

Hours later...

Princess: Back! *gives all Gameslaves to Gaz*

Gaz: Awesome, thanks!

Princess: Yeah, no problem...

Ashley: The next dare from writes4u is for Gaz to burn all the Gameslaves!

Gaz: WHAT? But...that's such a waste!

Ashley: Well, as I keep saying...it's dare, you gotta do it!

Gaz: FINE! but I'D BETTER GET PAYED!

Princess: No, I have to get payed! I'M THE ONE WHO GOT THEM ALL!

Gaz: FINE! you get payed! *burns all Gameslaves*

Princess: That was a waste of $1,000,000...

Ashley: Now the next dare from writes4u is for GIR and Him to get handcuffed for two whole chapters!

Gir: *gets handcuffed* YAY! THINGIES!

Him: ?

Ashley: Okay, now the next dare from writes4u is for Zim to say the following quote: *opens up envelope* "'I, Zim am a complete idiot and a fail for an invader."

Zim: NOOO! I AM THE ALMIGHTY ZIM, I AM NOT A FAIL FOR AN INVADER!

Ashley: Say it. Remember, IT'S. A. DARE!

Zim: *sighs* fine...I, Zim am a complete idiot and a fail for an invader.

Ashley: Yay!

Zim: *glares at Ashley*

Ashley: I mean...anyway, another dare from writes4u is for Dib to admit he's crazy!

Dib: Fine, I'm crazy.

Ashley: That was quick! now, writes4u dares Professor Membrane and Professor to answer this question: *opens envelope* 'If you can save one of your children, who would it be?

Professor: Okay, look. Whatever I say, it's not true, I just WANNA GET IT OVER WITH! I'd save...Blossom?

Blossom: Yay!

Buttercup+Bubbles: WHAT!

Professor Membrane: That's a tough question...Gaz?

Dib: DAD!

Professor M: Sorry! Don't mean it!

**(A/N: Yes, I failed that dare.)**

Ashley: Now the next dare is once again from writes4u! Buttercup shall kill Spongebob Squarepants and Justin Bieber!

Buttercup: YEAH! I get to kill more people!

Ashley: Wait...I thought Justin Bieber was already dead...

JB: I'm not dead! BABY BABY BABY OH! ONE LESS LONELY GIRL! I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!

Ashley: WTF?

Spongebob: WHO WANTS A CRABBY PATTY? :D

Buttercup: DIE!

**This scene has been CENSORED  
><strong>**It may be inappropriate for children.**

Buttercup: My work here is DONE!

Ashley: Okay! the next dare from writes4u is for Blossom to skin Mojo alive!

Blossom: FINALLY! A tough dare! or did I have one before this one...? I don't know.

Mojo: HAHA, BLOSSOM! You can't get me!

Blossom: YEAH I CAN!

**This scene has been CENSORED  
>...once again. <strong>

Blossom: DONE!

Mojo: I LOOK HIDEOUS!

Ashley: Now, writes4u wants Tak and Dib to play a game named "Torture Zim", then make out on top of a Mojo carpet..?

Tak: That game seems awesome!

Dib: Yeah! LET'S GET HIM!

Zim: NO! No one can conquer ZIM!

Dib: *pours water all over Zim*

Zim: AHHHHHH!

Tak+Dib: Yeah! *high-five*

Ashley: K, that's enough torture...now the Mojo carpet!

Tak: Ugh..

Dib: FINE! IF WRITES4U SAID SO!

Tak+Dib: *make out on MC*

Mojo: ...this is so awkward...

Ashley: Okay! that's done, so now writes4u asked me if they can have a dare featuring some OCs...sure! Any dare is fine! :) And for GIR, here are ten tacos, two pigs, a cupcake and popcorn, all from writes4u!

Gir: YAY! FOOD! *eats*

Ashley: And for Gaz from writes4u, here is the new 3D Gameslave with two screens!

Gaz: AWESOME! *starts playing on it*

Ashley: Well, I think that's it from writes4u! Now, a dare from ROCuevas!

Buttercup: UGH, What now o_e

Ashley: They want us to watch a video on Youtube named "Biggest Pimple in the world"...it's gross?

Bubbles: Ew! I hate gross things!

Ashley: Well, now I'll search the video on Youtube and we'll all watch it!

*30 seconds later...*

Everyone: EW!

Bubbles: *starts crying* EWW! I'm so scared!

**(A/N, ROCuevas: I actually watched it...GROSS! _)**

Ashley: That was so gross...Now, luke skywalker 41 wants Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory join us...and in the next two chapters, he must go on a date with Blossom and then have a fight with the Powerpuffs and fight them any way he wants!

Blossom: Dexter? *blushes*

Ashley: Yeah...why are you blushing?

Blossom: NOTHING!

Ashley: Okay, well, we'll have him join us!

Dexter: Um hi everyone...what's my dare again?

Ashley: Go on a date with Blossom two chapters after this one.

Dexter: BLOSSOM? *blushes*

Ashley: Wow...anyway, this has been Episode 7 of the Invader Zim & Powerpuff Girls Dare show! see you on the next one! :)


	10. Episode 8

**Okay, hi everyone! Sorry for not updating recently, I haven't getting enough dares. Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who has favorited this story! :)**

****Ashley: Welcome to Episode 8 of the Invader Zim and Powerpuff Girls dare show! We have some dares for the characters! First, hartfairy dares Zim, Dib, and Gaz to turn into the Pokemon of their choice!

Zim: OKAY! Which is the most powerful?!

Ashley: I think that's Mewtwo-

Zim: THEN I'M MEWTWO!

Dib: No, I wanted to be Mewtwo! SO THAT I CAN DESTROY YOU, ZIM!

Zim: Well, I CHOOSE MEWTWO, and I WILL BE THAT!

Dib: No, you won't!

Zim: Yeah, I will!

Gaz: Whatever.

Dib: MEWTWO'S MINE!

Zim: MIIIIINE!

Dib: MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINEEE!

Ashley: Okay, while they fight, let's move on to the next few dares! Acid Fish dares Dib to get a life and stop obsessing over aliens!

Dib: What?! Okay...Zim, you can be Mewtwo...

Zim: YES! VICTORYYY! *transforms*

Dib: Okay, I guess I'll be...Pikachu? *transforms* OH, NO!

Gaz: And I'll be...Jigglypuff? *transforms* UGH!

**(A/N: Sorry if I chose no good ones...I'm bad a Pokemon, LOOOL .)**

Ashley: Okay, now the next dare from Acid Fish is for Professor Utonium to fight Professor Membrane! Or is it the other way around?

Professor Utonium: What?!

Professor Membrane: IT'S ON!

*start fighting*

Ashley: While we wait for the winner, HIM must take everyone into his dimension and destroy who he wants!

HIM: YES! Everyone, follow me!

*Everyone follows HIM*

HIM: Alright, now I choose...

Bubbles: *Chickens out* I'M NOT HERE!

HIM: The Powerpuff Girls.

Blossom: What?!

Buttercup: Thanks a lot, BUBBLES!

Bubbles: I'm sorry!

HIM: Come with me!

*Everyone goes back to other dimension...*

Ashley: Now the next dare is for Zim to do a backflip into a pool!

Zim: A POOL?! Wait...I'M STILL MEWTWO! I'M WATERPROOF! I think...YEAH! I'M NOT-*transforms back into Zim* NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-okay.

*Does backflip into pool and starts smoking*

Zim: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs off*

Ashley: Okay...Now, Acid Fish wants Tallest Red to tell Zim why he's actually here on Earth and video tape his reaction!

Red: Okay...Zim, I need to tell you something.

Zim: WHAT?!

Red: The truth is...we sent you on Earth because Purple and I hate you. *Gets out video camera and hits the Record button*

Zim: WHAT!? You guys HATE ME! AHHHHHHHHHH! WELL I HATE YOU, TOO! YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! If you hate me, I hate you! I HATE YOU! YOU HATE ME! WE'RE A HAPPY FAMILY!

*Everyone laughs really hard*

**5 minutes later...**

Purple: We posted the video on the internet!

Red: 5,000,000 VIEWS ALREADY!

Zim: UGH!

Ashley: Wow...now, Purple must spend the whole day with Gir and HIM!

Purple: *sigh* okay...come on, GIR, Let's meet HIM at his dimension!

Ashley: And now, for the last dare, Mojo must defeat Kare!

Mojo: Who is that?

Kare: THAT'S MEEEE!

Mojo: BRING IT ON, LOSER!

*start fighting*

Professor Utonium: I WON!

Professor Membrane: *pushes Utonium down* I WON!

*keeps going on and on and on...*

Ashley: Okay, well, I guess we'll find out if-

Mojo: I WIN!

Ashley: That was impressive! Anyway, that was Episode 8 of the Invader Zim and Powerpuff Girls dare show! Hope you enjoyed! And Zim, I'm sorry you went viral on the internet.

Zim: One day, I WILL GET MY REVENGE!

**Hours later...**

****Purple: THAT WAS SO ANNOYING! Gir kept singing the doom song and HIM forced me into helping him destroy the Powerpuff Girls!

Ashley: Okay, well, that must have been annoying.

Purple: IT Was!

Ashley: Well, that's it for this episode! See you in the next one!


	11. Another note from KawaiiPanda108

**Okay, hi everyone. This is - not Ashley, but Suffer The Bear.**

**I've been trying to tell you all, and now I will. And I know you will probably hate me for this. LOL. But anyway, I just wanted to say that I won't be able to update this story anymore. I'm way too busy with school and other stuff, so yeah. But, I'm not saying that this story is cancelled forever, because it's not. If I'm REALLY - and I mean REALLY bored, I might continue this. I've also been getting a lot of reviews with dares in them and all, and well...it's all too much. I've gotten 5 reviews since I kind of left this story. And I know what you're thinking, it's not that many...Well it is! Each review contains like 5 DARES from each person, and I can't update with all the other ones there. I just wanted to let you all know that this story won't really be updated anymore. But if you want to, feel free to continue submitting dares. I like looking at your ideas, anyway. **

**Sincerely,**

**Suffer The Bear**

**I'm so sorry! :P**

**P.S. No, my real name is NOT Ashley. -_-**


End file.
